Origins Dimante: Lasers and Time warping
by ChaoticJexak
Summary: Dimante is a unique trainer with a unique starter pokemon. Trouble is: he sucks at being a trainer. His best friend Lucas hopes to change that. And Dimante feels he needs to got to the summit of MT. Coronet.
1. Prologue

It all began so long ago, when his Brother beat the elite 4. So full of pride, he pushed Dimante to become a trainer himself. Dimante begrudgingly accepted, and was given 4 pokemon, including a wild Mudkip his brother had taken from a team Galactic lab. This Mudkip was quite unusual-it was creepy for a start, and somehow knew Hyper beam even though Mudkips cannot learn the move under normal conditions. He was also given a Poochyena, a Tropius, and a Duskull. His brother explained that he caught them on a trip to Hoenn. But soon after Dimante became a trainer, his brother was beaten by a trainer called Cynthia. How? Garchomp. So Dimante felt even further pressured to do well. He saw a news report about Mt. coronet. Journalists were investigating the idea of a legendary Pokemon called Dialga. Dialga is the lord of time, with the power imbued through diamonds. Dimante had an epiphany. He felt his chest to see if the relic was still embedded there. It was. His mother had always been worried about it since he was born. A large chunk of Diamond had grown with him as he grew up; now he knew why. Dialga was calling to him.

Dimante packed a bag that day, ready to truly start his grand adventure.


	2. Chapter 1: Imma firin you, Lucas

Dimante packed only the essentials; His team, a few potions, some food, a few Pokeballs, a few sets of clothes, his Pokegear, his pokedex, one pack of matches and a paraffin burner to cook with. Hydrus watched him intently. Dimante pulled the bag away from the unpredictable Mudkip and smiled comfortingly. "Don't worry Hydrus, we're just going on a long walk." Dimante said soothingly as he petted his soft head. Hydrus purred and Dimante laughed. "Hydrus, you sure are an odd one…" He hauled the bag onto his shoulder. He opened his bedroom door and Hydrus leapt onto the stairway banister and slid down. He suddenly had a look of alarm as he was propelled toward the door-and faceplanted into it.

There was a knock on the door then, which wasn't Hydrus. Dimante unlocked the door and opened it. "G'morning bud." Lucas smiled. "You finally off on your travels?" Dimante smiled. "I guess I am. Hydrus." He warned the little Mudkip as the brushed against Lucas' leg. Lucas winked at Dimante as he picked up the water-type. Hydrus stuck out his tongue. "IMMA FIRIN MAH…." Lucas held a finger to His mouth. "No laser-stuff today, little guy." Lucas smirked, petting Hydrus. "Heh,heh. Still a rank amateur then?" He mocked. Dimante sighed, pushing his glasses back. "Yeah, I suppose." He sighed. "But I think I may have found my destiny." He said proudly. Lucas raised an eyebrow. "oh, really?" He smirked. "Figured out what the diamond thingy does then?" He added. Dimante replayed the news broadcast with his Pokegear. "See?" Dimante smiled. Lucas shook his head. "I would say that explains very little, but in all due honesty you could be right. But how are you going to get the the summit of ?" He inquired. Dimante shrugged. "So what are you doing?" He replied. "Well, I was gonna get outta here myself. Heard Dawn already left with that Ash dude…" He smirked. "Wish she went with me instead." Dimante smiled awkwardly. He retrieved Hyrus from Lucas and exited his home, Locking up behind him. "should we go together then?" Lucas nodded. "I was hoping you'd say that. See, I bet you'll be a great trainer, and that team of yours is already epic-you just need to round off the rough edges." Dimante nodded.

Professor Rowan spotted them heading outside the town border and yelled for them to wait up. He handed them both a map. "Yeesh, Lucas, why do you have to rushed everywhere?" He gasped for air. Dimante stared at thr Proffessor, then shrugged. "Well thanks, Mr. Rowan." Hydrus hopped on the prof's back and smiled oddly. He sprayed Dimante with water as if to prove superiority. Dimante scolded the water-type for his actions. Proffeser Rowan stood up and cursed as the Mudkip dug into his back. Lucas pulled him off and sniggered. "Well, prof, we'll be goin now." Professor Rowan smiled and waved them into the plains beyond.

"Well, Sandgem town is up ahead, should we surprise Rowan by leaving a note to say hi?" He nudged Dimante, who smiled. "Sure, why not." He shrugged as a Starly flew by above them. Hydrus jupmped up it it but failed. He sulked. Dimante grabbed him and stuck the Mudkip on his shoulder. Lucas spotted a Bidoof running toward them. Dimante nodded as Hydrus hopped off his shoulder to defend. The Bidoof went to tackle, but Hydrus pushed it back with a bubblebeam. The Bidoof growled and Hydrus glared at it. The Mudkip sprayed it with Mud Shot. The Biddof fell on it's back, defeated. Lucas caught it in a pokeball. "Cheers, bud!" He beamed. "Im gonna evolve this into a Bibarrel, you wait and see." He smirked. Dimante rolled his eyes. "Evolving isn't everything…" He sighed, but with a smile. Dimante saw someone leant up against a tree. He approached him. "Good morning to you!" He greeted the stranger. The stranger nodded a hello. "You a trainer? Cool, always wanted a pokemon as a pet really, nothing more. Here, maybe you can use this TM?" He asked, handing him the TM sunny day. "Hey, I've been looking for this for Tropius!" Dimante smiled. Lucas rolled his eyes. "Lucky you…" He grinned. "C'mon, we gotta get to Sandgem Town. The gate is just up ahead.


	3. Chapter 2: Town travelling

Dimante knocked on the door to the lab. One of the assistants opened it and groaned. "Lucas, what do you want?" He asked. "Well that's no way to treat a regular." Lucas retorted. "we just wanna leave a note for Rowan to say hi." The assistant waved them off. "No can do. We are in the middle of important research. But if the Professor does come by I'll tell him you said hello." Dimante shrugged and dragged Lucas off. Lucas glared at Dimante, and then his expression softened. "We should drop in at the Pokemon centre, see what we can learn about the road north of here." He considered. They wheeled round to the round building. The doors opened automatically into a sterile white wonder. Dimante was taken aback by this room. A petite looking woman in a nurses uniform bowed gracefully. "Hello. What can I do for you today?" She asked sweetly. Dimate handed her a map and pointed to the next route. "What can we expect there?" The nurse smiled and retrieved a large logbook from under the desk. She flicked through about ten pages before stopping. "Let's see. Pokemon wise, Bidoof, Starly and Shinx." She replied. "But other than that lots of rookie trainers try to increase their skill there. The next town has the Pokemon School and a large TV studio. Is that all?" Dimante nodded. Lucas was looking around at the items in a glass case. Among them was an odd ball-a GS ball. Dimante sidled up to him. "No one knows what they do…" He smiled "Perhaps we'll find out one day." Lucas gave him a thumbs-up and pointed to the door. "You wanna go see what's on the next route? Maybe have a battle and surprise some noobs with Hydrus. Hydrus smiled at this. "Imma firin mah…" But Lucas stopped him again. Hydrus fired his laser anyway. After all, 'One does not simply…stop a laser from being fired'. Lucas stood with wide eyed-amazement, before glaring in embarrassment at the mischievous Mudkip. Dimante let out a small gasp of surprise as he tripped over a rock, much to Lucas's amusement. Dimante dusted himself off and increased his pace. Someone nearby raised a hand and ambled toward them. "You can't get past without a permit." This girl winked. "How'dya get one then, cutie?" Lucas winked back. "A battle of course." The girl laughed as if the answer was obvious. Lucas pulled out a pokeball. "You're on!" he grinned, sending out his new Bidoof. The Bidoof waited intently as the girl released a starly. Lucas sent his Bidoof to tackle the bird, but it flew off, swooping back down to use peck. Lucas told the Bidoof to dodge, but it was too slow and got pecked in the foot. The staly however got its beak stuck in the ground, so Bidoof used tackle again. This Startled the Starly, causing to flail about and fly back toward it's keeper. "oh, Starly, you need to work on your courage, cutie pie." The girl cooed as she hugged the tiny bird. "Ok, you beat me…." She sighed. "I'm Kathy, and yes, I'm not so great with Pokemon, but I really want to become a Pokemon stylist!" she smiled. Dimante pulled Lucas aside to talk quietly. Lucas snickered a few times but a decision was made. "Why doncha come along with us?" Lucas offered. "Working as a team would be great!" Kathy smiled and nodded. "Sure. Beats staying here." She stroked her Starly, who began to caw softly. The tree of them carried on until a Little Shinx popped it's head up from the tall grass. It sent sparks flying toward Starly, but a very Heroic Hydrus hopped in front of the attack. He let out a small yelp and used Mud sport (horray, finally a use for mud sport!) Which made a second spark attack moot. The shinx rushed Hydrus, but Starly pecked the (Cat) in the foreleg and sent it reeling beckward. Then it used gust to send it even further into a spin. The Shinx shook his head and fell on its back. "YAY! I got a shinx!" Kathy exclaimed as she threw a pokeball. Dimante and Lucas clapped. And then, they carried on toward the next town.


End file.
